I Believe In You
by justatvdthing
Summary: Bonnie secretly wants Damon. She will do anything to get him. Even cast a spell that makes her look like Elena. It's a horrible summery but pleeeease read I promise it's better then this summery:) Set in season 2 where Stefan and Elena are still together and Damon still loved Elena.
1. Chapter 1

Guys this is my first fanfic so don't hate. Please Review- Don't worry- it'll get dirtier ;)

Bonnie had hated Damon since the moment she met him- or so, everyone thought...

Bonnie had a need for Damon. No. More like a desire for him. She wanted to be on him, in him, she wanted him. She wanted him like no other, if she was Elena she would have dumped Stefan in a second and jumped right in bed with Damon. But no one could know that, especially not Damon. Bonnie had a perfect image of what he'd do if he found out. His smirk made her wet just thinking about it. Why didn't he love her? "Damn I need to get a hobby." Bonnie mummbled to herself. Just then Jeremy walked through the door. "So what spells do you want to work on tonight Bonnie?" If only Jeremy knew that Bonnie really didn't love him, or even remotely like him, he was Elena's little brother did he really think he had a shot with her? "Actually, Jer, I have a really bad headache, probably because of all the spells I've been doing lately, I'm just gonna take tonight off if that's okay?" It was more of a statement then a question. "Yeah, that's fine. Do you want me to stay with you?" Jeremy asked. No Jer can't you take a hint. Thought Bonnie "No I'm just gonna go to sleep. Thanks anyways" "Okay, see ya tomorrow Bonnie." Jeremy walked out of the house, but little did he know Bonnie did not plan on sleeping.

Sorry to leave ya on a Cliffhanger pleeeease review:)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie placed a circle of candles around her and then lit them. She knew what she was doing was dangerous and using dark magic. But it was for love. It was for her own needs, her own, personal, selfish needs.  
Bonnie started to speak the language that most of her friends didn't understand. "Akun matkita hatitu al madi," Bonnie felt the spell working, the candles burned brighter and the room got hotter, ", aliquetsa bontita al madu codes akoy!" Bonnie chanted louder and louder. She felt the room start to spin. It was working. She chanted faster and faster until... Silence. Bonnie was scared to open her eyes. She prayed the spell had worked. She slowly opened one eye, then the other. Yep, the spell worked. Bonnie was in the Salvatore Bording house.

please review tell me if u like it:)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie looked around yeah, she was defiantly in the right place, she saw there half empty bourbon, that would have been Damon's doing, the fancy carpet and couches. She never did like the Salvatore's style. She walked around hoping to find someone, well, not just someone, Damon. She walked through the kitchen where she saw Stefan cooking, classic Stefan, Stefan turned around "Oh, hey Elena, I thought u went to the store." Stefan stated "No I decided to stay here but could you go for me Stefan, pleeease?" Said Bonnie "Of course I'll go, but just for you." Stefan joked and he walked out the front door. Now Bonnie knew the other half of the spell had worked. She walked over to the downstairs bathroom and turned on the light. Bonnie looked straight into the mirror, but the girl who was staring back at her was Elena Gilbert.

The spell Bonnie did allowed her to look like Elena and hide her true form. Bonnie knew that Damon would never like her, but she knew that Damon would always like Elena.

Bonnie walked up to the room she knew to be Damon Salvatore's. She opened the door quietly, knowing it would be no use, Damon had vampire hearing he knew who it was the minute the door started to open. Damkn was laying on his bed reading a book. He lifted his eyes from the book to look at what he thought was Elena. 'He was sooo sexy laying there' Bonnie thought. How did Elena not jump his bones immediately?! She thought again. Bonnie walked in and shut the door. "Damon, can we talk?" Bonnie asked. "Ofcourse Elena, come sit." Damon gestured to the bed. This was it. The moment of truth. The moment Bonnie had been waiting for since she had met Damon.

thanks for some of you reviewing and following. I'm trying to get this story finished ASAP so thanks for being patient! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember that Bonnie looks like Elena this whole chapter. This is also the last chapter. Enjoy! I don't own anything. **

**ps- this chapter is where all the dirty stuff comes in so if u don't like that type of stuff, well then I don't know why ur reading mature lol. **

Bonnie walked over to Damon's bed and sat on the edge of it. She was quivered just siting next to him. He looked at her like he never did before. He looked at her like the world revolved around her. She'd never seen anyone look at her like that before- but ofcourse Damon believed he was looking at Elena. "So talk." Damon said and Bonnie was snapped out of her trans. "Um, you know... Stefan's gone." Bonnie seductively said. As she slowly moved closer and closer to Damon's hot aching body. "Yeah, I heard." He awkwardly said. Bonnie looked Damon straight in his eyes, his pure blue eyes- focuse Bonnie - she told herself. She leaned over to Damon and put her hand on his face. She slid it down his neck, over his shirt, down to his belt. She started to unbuckle his belt- "Elena, stop what are you doing?" "Shhhh." Bonnie placed a finger to her lips and continued. Damon was well aware this wasn't Katherine. He knew what Katherine's touch felt like and it was nothing like this. Bonnie finished with his belt and then ripped off his shirt. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Abs abs abs!" Bonnie thought but kept an emotionless expression. Damon was in his boxers and Bonnie could see his erection.. He was huge! Bonnie could also see the look of doubt on his face despite how much she knew he wanted this. "I want this, Damon. I want you." That was all it took and Bonnie was drowned in a hot kiss and she felt Damon's hand move to her shirt, it was ripped off into two. Bonnie kicked off her Elena styled boots and pulled down her pants and threw them two the other side of the room. Bonnie pulled away from the kiss to get some air. But was simotaniously pulled right back in it. Bonnie's hand moved across Damon's chest to his abs and down to his dick. And what a nice dick he had. It was so big and she could imagine it inside her. Her panties were soaked. Damon unhooked her bra to see two perfectly molded breasts. One which he devoted the other he dwindled with his finger. Bonnie slid Damon's boxers down all at once they were on the floor. Bonnie gasped at his size. It was more perfect then she'd ever imagined. " you like that don't you?" Damon smirked. Bonnie pulled away and seductively pulled down her panties. Damon could smell how wet she was before. Now he could see it. He grabbed her and flipped her backwards on the bed. He pried open her legs and slowly moved his hand from her thigh to her extremely wet pussy. Oh. What a nice pussy Elena Gilbert had. He rubbed her clit back and forth. A sensation like no other blasted through Bonnie. She screamed out his name "Damon!" He painfully slowly stuck his index finger in her. She craved him more then ever. Her body need friction. Something. She thrusted up but he pulled back. Damon added another finger and ever so slowly started pumping. "Ahh!" Bonnie squealed. He took his fingers out and licked her juices off his fingers. He places his perfectly shaped cock at her entrance. Bonnie wasn't even sure she could take him he was so big. He slowly entered her. "Elena ur so fucking tight." He said. Then he thrust in to her. Bonnie tried to muffle a scream but it was no used. " YES DAMON YES " she screamed out. He thrust into her over and over again harder and faster each thrust. He vamp spread slammed her into the wall. It hurt. But she craved the pain. "DAMONNN" she was at her limit. She felt his balls tighten and her walls tightened they were both close to the edge. He slammed her back on the bed. He pulled almost all the way out and with no warning slammed back in to her again and agian rubbing her clit as she did. "AAHHH" Bonnie had her orgasm and she felt Damon fill her though her would not give her the satisfaction of a moan. They both collapsed on the bed. "That was great." Damon heard an unfamiliar voice say. His head snapped to the other person on the bed. "Bonnie?!" His eyes widened.

Bonnie knew the sex had worn off on the spell and she had returned to her true form. "Hello Damon." She fiercely said. She would not let Damon know that him seeing her was a mistake. "What did you do with Elena?!" Damon hissed. "Oh poor, sweet, not so innocent Damon. You didn't just have sex with Elena. You just had sex with me." Bonnie tried to say it like Katherine would have. It's something Katherine would have said anyways. "What kind of witchy juju did u pull Bonnie?!" Damon screamed. The door down stairs opened and Stefan and Elena returned home. "It was probably Katherine." Elena was trying to figure out who was at the house pretending to her. "Listen. You have 5 seconds." Bonnie started, "You are not going to tell anyone about this cause if you do I will kill you, you see how powerful I am now. I just wanted some sex. Honestly. Who are they gonna believe when you try to tell them Bonnie tricked you into sleeping with her by pretending to be Elena. Stefan's girlfriend right now. Hey Stef, I thought I slept with Elena, turns out it was Bonnie. I'm sure u dont want any of that now do you?" And with that Bonnie disappeared back to her house. Bonnie went home satisfied, horny, and guilty...

**please like and review:) did u like this? I was thinking of writing another fanfic- that's not dirty;) should I? Would u read it? Thanks3 I love all ya guys who read this. **


End file.
